Todd Marcus
Todd Marcus, nicknamed "The Shockster", is a Piston Cup racer in the ''Cars'' series. He is one of the racers for the No Stall team, along with Masterson. History ''Cars'' In Cars, Todd is one of thirty-six Piston Cup racers that compete for the Piston Cup trophy in the Dinoco 400 at the Motor Speedway of the South. Marcus is performing decently up until Chick Hicks creates a large accident between all competitors besides himself, Lightning McQueen, and Strip Weathers. During the wreck, Todd spins out of control and bumps into Claude Scruggs, and the two find themselves roof-to-roof. Though Marcus suffers some physical damage, he is still able to race, and returns to the fray after a pit stop, finishing the race in the middle of the pack. ''The World of Cars Online'' In The World of Cars Online, Todd could be found competing at the Tailgator Speedway, as one of the opposing racers, along with Lee Revkins and Johnny Blamer. ''Cars: Fast as Lightning'' In Cars: Fast as Lightning, Todd is the first unlockable playable character, made available once both tutorial races have been completed as Lightning McQueen. Marcus comes to Radiator Springs to race against McQueen, who he cites as one of his idols. Marcus owns his own track called Todd's Track, where players can earn all of Chick Hicks' stickers by emerging victorious from races against Fillmore, Tow Mater, Flo, and Hicks. Todd's Pit is unlocked alongside him, which is where Marcus resides in the player's town. Todd has two unlockable paint jobs, Rookie Green and Golden Champion, which can be unlocked by earning stickers in practices races at Todd's Track. ''Cars 3'' Marcus returns to compete in the 2017 Piston Cup season in Cars 3.Cars 3 1:55 Scale Die-Cast line He sports a new look, with blue paint towards his rear and a sleeker "123" design. General information Physical description Todd is an Axxelo Fission that is painted red, with a black spoiler and lining. He sports the No Stall logo on his hood and fenders, along with the number "123" painted in white on his doors and roof. In addition to his own sponsor, he also has several brand stickers on his doors for other companies such as Leak Less and RPM. In Cars 3, Todd has an updated look, with the addition of blue into his paint scheme. His racing number has a sleeker look on his doors, and he has blue rims. Personality and traits Todd has a kind personality, but still takes his career seriously, and has determination while he races. Todd seems to look up to Lightning McQueen, and inspires to one day become as great as him. Appearances *''Cars'' *''The World of Cars Online'' *''Cars: Fast as Lightning'' *''Cars 3'' Profiles and statistics ''Cars'' *Bios **"Todd Marcus is known as the biggest race car to emerge from his hometown of Dieselton, Alabama. He's also known as the only race car to emerge from Dieselton, Alabama. When asked why he chose to be car number 123, he simply replied, "Because it's easy to remember." That's why it's also his ATM number, his internet login, his home security code, and his safe combination.""Car Finder ''Cars: Fast as Lightning'' *Initial stats **Power: 17 *Paint jobs: Rookie Green, Golden Champion Portrayals *Jerry Trainor - Cars: Fast as Lightning Quotes "My sponser has got to love this!" - Cars: Fast as Lightning Gallery ToddMarcus.jpg|''Car Finder'' profile ToddMarcusCars2.jpg|''Cars'' LeeRevkinsToddMarcusJohnnyBlamerTheWorldofCarsOnline.jpg|''The World of Cars Online'' CarsFastasLightning1.jpg|''Cars: Fast as Lightning'' ToddMarcusCarsFastasLightning2.jpg|''Cars: Fast as Lightning'' ToddMarcusCarsFastasLightning3.jpg|''Cars: Fast as Lightning'' Screenshot 2014-12-03-18-53-51-1-.png|''Cars: Fast as Lightning'' ToddMarcusCars3.jpg|''Cars 3'' Quotes *"This is gonna be awesome!" - Cars: Fast as Lightning *"Oh, this day rocks!" - Cars: Fast as Lightning *"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" - Cars: Fast as Lightning Names in other languages References Category:Characters Category:Cars Category:The World of Cars Online Category:Cars: Fast as Lightning Category:Cars 3 Category:Racing cars Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockables Category:Piston Cup Racers